Más Amaneceres
by DeNilePrincess
Summary: Historia inspirada en la Navidad. "Máratulda maratuldë Elendil/. Bienvenidos amigos... platones de plata fueron colocados, copas, cuyo borde había sido tallado en letra elfica con la palabra Laitalë/Bendiciones." Legolas/Tauriel oneshoot


**Más Amaneceres.**

* * *

Bilbo empacaba en maletas de cuero café desgastado teteras, pan, mantequilla, bolsos de café, hierbas para el te, y tarros repletos de miel, había sido invitado al Mettarë a celebrarse en el reino del Bosque. Lo hacía a ritmo frenético, Gandalf no tardaría en llegar por el, para irse en su carreta.

Al Hobbit Le emocionaba sobremanera asistir y ser parte de ello. La invitación le había llegado hacia apenas dos días, firmada por Legolas.

Una maleta más, con su ropa de gala y artículos personales. Era pequeña, de corte rectangular y gruesa, elegante.

Gandalf llego a por el y le dijo en tono burlón al verlo salir de su pulcro agujeró de Hobbit - Pensé que ibas de invitado, no que te mudarías -

Bilbo subió las maletas y las coloco juntó a los juegos pirotécnicos que Gandalf llevaba.

\- Oh! calla! Me ha pedido lleve algunos artículos culinarios de la comarca para hacer la cena sustanciosa y diversa.-

Gandalf hecho un nuevo vistazo a las maletas.

\- Creo que has exagerado-

\- Yo creo que no deberías opinar al respecto, no sabes del tema...irás vestido de ese modo?-

\- A que te refieres con eso? Crees que voy mal vestido?-

\- Pues sí, siempre lo mismo...es una festividad especial...la-

\- Si, si,si la realeza, ellos me aceptan...yo no intentó aparentar cosas -

\- Yo tampoco!-

Gandalf soltó una carcajada sonora, acomodó su puro en su boca y emprendieron el camino hacia el reino del bosque.

\- Crees que este presente Thranduil?-

\- Te refieres a "El Rey" Thranduil?-

\- Si, si, si, es...intimidante, admitelo...y no se nota del tipo alegre...-

\- Bueno para ti las personas que te superen un par de medidas son intimidantes...los elfos son criaturas excepcionales, tienen su propia forma de celebración, no canturrean improperios o se embriagan, ni hacen ridiculeces, ellos sólo...-

\- No me refería a eso!- ...una acalorada y divertida conversación los acompaño.

Los dos amigos travesaron, ríos, montañas y planicies, hasta que finalmente llegaron. Para Bilbo era observar de nuevo el paisaje, sin hacerlo, todo parecía más bello y vibrante, encontraba la sensación electrizante como cuando se contempla algo por primera vez, era el efecto que tenían los elfos en el, su concepto de ellos, en muchas maneras su ideal, sólo por debajo de su propia especie.

Por supuesto fueron detectados rápidamente y escoltados hacia el palacio., Como a Bilbo le gustaba llamarlo.

El joven príncipe lo encontró con rapidez, lucía escasamente más radiante, había, algo en su mirada que delataba su felicidad. Y le provoco a Bilbo una enorme sonrisa involuntaria. Tras el joven anfitrión su padre emergió, sus gélidos y preciosos ojos se posaron en Bilbo y este sintió su sangre detener el curso de su natural circulación, hasta que inclinó un poco su rostro y lo saludo. Después a Gandalf,_Máratulda maratuldë Elendil/. Bienvenidos amigos..._

Legolas, les indicó que entrasen, las mesas eran enormes, Rectangulares y largas, enormes tablones inferiores flanqueaban cada uno de sus lados, eran bancas, al fondo, el majestuoso trono, Que era escoltado por dos enormes árboles, frondosos, altos hasta el techo, y verdes como si hubieren sido cuidados con esmero admirable,

Por el otro lado, enormes barriles apilados de vino caro y exquisito, entraron algunos elfos y colocaron sobre las mesas candelabros que en su cúspide contenían gemas blancas y no velas, cuando la luz de la luna se reflejaba en ellas, su brillo era deslumbrante, dispersando se en pequeñas y vibrantes luces rebeldes que invadían diversos espacios. Contrastaba con la pulcritud y limpieza de las mesas que los alojaban, platones de plata fueron colocados, copas, cuyo borde había sido tallado en letra elfica con la palabra Laitalë/Bendiciones, bandejas colmadas de uvas regordetas y jugosas.

\- Los llevare a sus habitaciones para que se instalen, la cena comenzara en un par de horas.-

Bilbo y Gandalf asintieron. Pidieron ir primero a la carreta a tomar sus pertenencias.

Bilbo se alisto y bajo a la cocina con sus gastadas maletas de cuero, entro y sintió enseguida el calor de las brazas que en ese momento cocinaban cuatro venados que giraban en enormes tenazas de hierro, pan elfico/_Lembas_ estaba siendo envuelto en porciones individuales en hojas verdes enormes, el coloco sus maletas sobre la mesa y comenzó a sacar de ella, sus teteras, hierbas, pan, azúcar y mantequilla. Pidió le proporcionarán bandejas y coloco cuidadosamente en cada una un Platón con un poco de cada cosa y su tetera. Los elfos a cargo las llevaron al salón abierto de la cena.

Comenzaba a escucharse el bullicio de los invitados ya instalados en el comedor, los elfos también acomodaron enormes piezas de carne al centro juntó a las bandejas de Bilbo.

Arpas comenzaron a tocar a ritmo festivo, se escucharon algunas carcajadas, Bilbo camino hacia el salón a paso decidido, estirando con sus palmas su chaleco con nerviosismo, cuando entro todas las copas estaban llenas, todos los asientos ocupados exceptuando tres, le irrito ver a Gandalf con la misma ropa, el asiento a su lado estaba vacío, asumió que era su sitio y se apresuró a el pensando en reclamar su descuido también.

Del extremo del salón emergió Legolas, a su lado una elfa Peliroja que caminaba a paso decidido a su lado, - _Eh ahí el brillo en los ojos del príncipe_\- Pensó Bilbo. Los jóvenes ocuparon los asientos a su lado para su sorpresa.

Thranduil los miro con frialdad, todos guardaron silencio y levantó la voz. -_Alassëa lómë Mata apsa-li suca yulma/_. Bienvenidos! Coman muchos manjares y beban vino.-

Dicho esto en los asistentes el bullicio gentil comenzó de nuevo con las vajillas soñando, copas golpeándose.

Un hermoso elfo de larga cabellera castaña comenzó a recitar el poema Ninqueldan, en voz firme para deleite de los presentes:

**Ai! Laurië lantar lassi súrinen**  
¡Ah! ¡Como el oro caen las hojas en el viento,  
**yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!**  
e innumerables como las alas de los árboles son los años!  
**yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier**  
los años han pasado como sorbos rápidos  
**mi oromardi lissë-miruvóreva**  
de dulce hidromiel en las altas salas  
**Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar**  
de más allá del Oeste, bajo las bóvedas azules de Varda  
**nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni**  
donde las estrellas tiemblan  
**ómaryo airetári-lírinen.**  
en la voz de su canción sagrada y real.  
**Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva?**  
¿Quién me llenará ahora de nuevo la copa?  
**An sí Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo**  
Pues ahora la Iluminadora, Varda, la Reina de las Estrellas,  
**ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë**  
desde el Monte Siempre Blanco ha elevado sus manos como nubes  
**ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë**  
y todos los caminos se han ahogado en sombras  
**ar sindanóriello caita mornië**  
y la oscuridad que ha venido de un país gris se extiende  
**i falmalinnar imbë met,**  
sobre las olas espumosas entre nosotros,  
**ar hísië untúpa Calaciryo míri oialë.**  
y la niebla cubre para siempre las joyas de Calacirya.  
**Sí vanwa ná, Rómello vanwa, Valimar!**  
Ahora se ha perdido, ¡perdido para aquellos del Este, Valimar!  
**Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar!**  
¡Adiós! ¡Quizá encuentres a Valimar!  
**Nai elyë hiruva! Namárië!**  
Quizá tú la encuentres! ¡Adiós!

_Namárië_

El silencio se hizo y hubo un momento de vitoreos para el joven. Ocasionalmente Bilbo notaba como algunos elfos depositaban gemas sobre las ramas de los árboles escoltando el trono. Vestían elegantes túnicas sin ser ostentosas se les notaba finísimas.

Legolas noto su mirada curiosa y se decidió a explicar:

\- Depositamos nuestras gemas personales en esos árboles de forma simbólica, temporalmente, nosotros nos sentimos ligados a ellos, nos representan, nos sustentan y cubren, son parte de nosotros, depositamos en ellos a través de gemas propias recuerdos, esperanzas, anhelos, memorias, buenos deseos,gozos y tristezas. Iluminarán todo el salón, toda la noche y más, recordándonos siempre que hay esperanza, anhelos, emociones y la promesa de un mañana como una casi atemporal espacio de vida, no una cotidianidad aburrida, como nuevos tesoros de existencia, -El príncipe giró su rostro hacia su acompañante - nos renuevan fervientemente el deseo de esperar...más Amaneceres.-


End file.
